james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
Welcome! Hi Matias arana 10 -- we are excited to have Avatar Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Avatar Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro cool wiki Hey there! I'm Scott from the Wikia Entertainment Team. I was just taking a look at the wiki, and I dig what you've been doing here, especially the logo. How are things going -- do you folks need any help with anything? Let me know if there's anything I can do to help out. —Scott (talk) 17:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes it would be fun to be a admin. Just tell me what other stuff a admin can do =) How can I become an admin? Collapsible Tables I actually went ahead and did Template:Avatar for you (I hope that's what you wanted.) As you can see from that diff, I changed the id=toc to class=toccolours collapsible collapsed and changed how you made the first row your column (defining it as a header using ! to preclude the line.) If you have any questions, you know where you can ask me! ~Joey~ ”^Talk^” 03:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) domain name Hey, sorry for the late response -- I've been swamped! Yeah, the domain name wasn't anything recognizable, but you'll notice that there is still a redirect if you want to type the shorter url instead. james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com uses words that will help people find the wiki on Google, so it's better for us in the long run. —Scott (talk) 04:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Era Icon Implimention Hey there, I was hoping I could get your assistance with implimenting an era system into this awesome Wiki. I can do all the work, I just need you to add the needed code to the MediaWiki:Common.js page so that the icons will appear on the respective articles. You probably already know what they are, but if you don't, they're just icons which appear in the op right hand corner of articles which lead to their respective categories. For example, this page is a good example. (I was responsible for these too.) Let me know if you're cool with the idea, and I can shoot you the code needed. I'llt hen create more, for categories such as Weapons, Culture, Mythology, and anything else I can think of, as more information becomes available. Just so you know, the Template:Era and Template:Eraicon pages are created, so I'll just add icons as I do them. If you have any ideas or changes you'd like, let me know. Oh, and lastly, if you want me to change the Monaco Sidebar to have options such as "Characters", "Locations", and so on, let me know and I can do that for you, since right now the only thing there is the default ones. Thanks! --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 06:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Groovy! You can grab the code here. Just copy paste it in its entirety into your own MediaWiki:Common.js page. Hopefully once it's up, the eras should automatically appear. Just remove the Bookends obviously. Also, you can check out my Monaco coding for an idea of how you might want yours to look. I can't edit the Avatar one myself since I'm not an admin, but you can examine my code here and change yours to fit! --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 17:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, it's already working on my end. It should work straight away, you might have been looking at a page without the Era code added yet. But it's definitely working now. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 04:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Matias arana, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been taking a look at the wiki you and the others have been building here, and really like what we see so far! You guys have done a great job fleshing out the wiki and making a lot of really worthwhile content for new fans of the film to take advantage of as the premiere approaches. I want to help out with maximizing it's potential to be seen by doing a few tricks we in the Entertainment team have, like doing some search engine optimization and main page tweaks that will help it be picked up easier doing Google searches. I'm goig to spend some time today making a mockup of the main page, and I'll post the results when it's ready for you to take a look at. Sound good? Shawn (talk) 18:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hi again, I wanted to show you a mockup of the new page design I laid out. I kept all the same basic content but added text headings instead of image ones as it'll help with search engine optimization. I also put the News section into a blog format, as this will allow users to comment on any new and exciting news articles. I really liked the new image portal that was made, so I was sure to keep it. What do you think? Along with the rest of the search engine optimization like pagetitles and wiki description, I'd like to get this up ASAP. You can see the mockup hereShawn (talk) 18:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for helping put up the new main page! It looks great there. I'm asking some Wikia tech experts on the tabs at the top of the page to see what we can do about them, and as soon as we can figure out what the problem is, you'll see it fixed :) As for the Welcome message, that's something we've been phasing out in our main page redesigns. It pushes more relevant content down further on the page, and I think it would be especially detrimental here, seeing as how we have that big, pretty image portal. As soon as people see that they'll know the good content starts there, so it's not something to really worry about. Though one more thing I want to add on the main page is a small About section so Google can pick up on it. That's why I kept the headers as text-only instead of graphics, because Google picks up on those as well when people search for Avatar. Blogs are really simple: you click on the New Post link in the top of the box, or on the Blog tab on your user page here. What you can do really quickly is what I did on the mockup, and copy the older main page News items as blog entries. That way people can start commenting on them! I'm really glad you're liking the new look and functionality! Shawn (talk) 20:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::About the blogs: if you do a hard refresh of your browser and clear the cache (I don't know which browser you use, I'm on Safari so I hold Shift while I reload a page, if you google it for whatever browser you're on you can find out), they should start appearing. Wikia's been having some slow caching issues today. Shawn (talk) 21:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I made some fixes: the heading bars now have the starfield graphic behind them, and the poll code has been fixed so it shouldn't crash into Featured Image any more. Still trying to figure out what's up with the tabs, though, so we'll let you know as soon as we can find it. It would be helpful if you could take a screen capture of the problem you're seeing so our tech guys can identify it easier.Shawn (talk) 22:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey there! I plan to stick around for the long run, so if you need an extra hand running the Wiki, please let me know and I'd be happy to help out. It'd mostly help me with managing images and making sure they're named correctly, to make it easier to search for things and help with templates. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 20:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I only asked as it makes my job a little easier. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 22:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Content Boxes Sure! Just give me some time to work on the icons and I'll get it up in one hit. Should be up either today or tomorrow. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 22:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Doing some work on them now. I'll be doing a fair bit of testing, so don't be alarmed if something doesn't look right. I'll revert any mistakes I make immediately. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 02:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :The icons are all ready to go, and I've created a Template:Browser Banner template for it, but I'm having trouble getting it to line up on the main page. (I'm more used to working on Main Pages with all the coding there, rather than templates.) COuld you have a look at the coding, see if there's anything you can see that might fix that? I'll keep trying too. So far I can get the template to appear at the top OK, but the advert to the right overlaps it, so I need to figure out how to prevent that.--[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 04:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh nice work! =D Hmm, I like the sound of Navigation. But you pick! --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 05:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Surely. To be honest I preferred it when it was just two lines, but the overlapping issue is preventing that. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 21:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :AlexShepherd is a friend of mine from the Silent Hill Wiki. He implimented the changes to the main page to try and fix the issue that was going on there and I think he came up with a solution. Basically he separated the Navigation Box and the Featured Article box, which prevented the overlapping. As it is right now, people without widescreen monitors are going to see overlapping, so I sincerely think we should utilize his changes. Your call though. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 17:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sig To make a custom sig, you need to make a Username/sig page, which I've gone and done for you. You can find it here. You can go into it and edit it the way you feel fit. Also, in your preferences page, make sure your sig preference says: ((SUBST:User:Matias_arana_10/sig)). (But with {' instead of '( ).It should automatically make your sig look like that now. You can change the font too. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 21:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Production Icons Yep! Actors, musicians, pretty much anyone or any event that's tied to the actual production of the show can go there. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 22:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Good luck I'm glad you got it sorted out. No need to apologize, you didn't offend me at all, it was just a misunderstanding. Good luck with the Avatar Wiki. =] AlexShepherd 01:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) New Look Oh hey! We have a new look I see. Nice work! --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 07:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Great Wiki! Hey I think this is a geat wiki! Thanks for making one about Avatar! Some help! Can you help me finish my new article M60 Machine gun. I need help on the infobox. The pictures are already in the wiki's gallery. Also fix the article's galllery. Eras My nets been down for a while since I moved. Should be up around December 1. Then I'll fix the era icons. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 14:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty, my net's back up so I can get on with the icon changes. -- 22:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Main color This is what I see when you declare color:white right before the poll.-- 00:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: Main Page Thanks! Great job on the wiki! I wish I knew more about it to help out around here, but I guess I can stick to spelling errors and things. :) --Zervonn TALK 21:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) other files I need someone to set up files about the more conventianal Na'vi and RDA weapons,such as the assualt rifle and the Na'vi staff. also, the names of the various levels of Na'vi hunters would be appreciated --Imm0rtal ryuu 22:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the source I was thinking of was the game but I was hoping you might know the information and be able to create them. thank you for responding so quickly. --Imm0rtal ryuu 23:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Tsu'Tey I can understand why it could believed that he is part of the clans head family, but after seeng the movie it's stated that he was ment to be the new leader becuse he's A) there greatest warrior B)supposed to be Neytiri's mate. He is treated like a son but isn't biologically related. He earn his status at the top by his actions not by being born into it--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 21:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It's true that he became the leader but that dosn't mean he's their son, he just had the satus to do so, and actors aren't a always a good source, they can be misinformed or misunderstanded the plot and the plot can also change before the final product is released. If he is never called their son in the movie and the movie is the absolute canon and pretty much everyother wiki will use as the primary source.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 16:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm just going to say that the movie says right out that he was intended to be her mate, and that would not fly if he's her brother in most sountrs the movie was released, i think what happened was in earlier drefts was that he was ment to be a protective older brother but later his role evolved into a jealous rival of Jake when she started showing interest in him, on another note have you seen the movie yet?--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 22:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) i'm not trying to insult you on that last part about seeing the movie, just saying it because it's a really good movie, best movie i've seen sense District 9, I went to the midnight showing--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 22:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) just letting you know i went to see Avatar again today (yah i liked it that much) and Tsu'Tey's father is mentioned in the scene where jake rally's the Na'vi,it's not Eytukan, i can remeber exactly what his name was but it began with an At , just letting you know so there's no more confusion on the issue.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 06:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) His father is named, i just couldn't rember how it was spelled--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 03:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Awkey? I think this artical should be merged or deleted, it says he's a main character but he dosn't even have any lines--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 06:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) more articals dosn't mean a better wiki, this artical is barly one sentence, there should be a page created for minor characters--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I know what and artical stub is. But the thing about Avatar is there is only the movie to go on. As of right now there is no information on him, the artical just says he's a main character and even that's not true, minor characters can have alot of information on them if the seris there in has enough information on it, but Avatar as of right now only has the movie--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Get these pics If your wondering how I got those pictures like Lyle Wainfleet or others, go take screenshots of this fan made avatar trailer. Click this. -----> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjwcVzJmy2M Hello! Hey There! I just came across the Avatar Wiki and I love it. I would like to help further with this wiki by asking to become an Administrator. I have worked on countless wikis including Harry Potter Wiki where I hold roll-back and Prefect rolls. I have been Admins on suck wikis as Aion Wiki. Once again I love what the Wiki is doing and I will be sticking around. --The One Warrior 15:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thats sounds amazing! I will try to help out with as many projects and articles as possible! --The One Warrior 16:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!--The One Warrior 16:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Why yes I am! It's been a crazy month to be sure! But yes I'm here again. Saw Avatar last night at Imax 3D. Amazing. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 21:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Vandels thereems o be constant vandalism on the Quritch page by unidentified users, might i suggest locking it so only regestered users can edit? also IP 122.148.155.221 should proably be locked out--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 09:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) there was actully another vandel a few days ago, don't know if you saw it, he was an unregistered user too, you can see his handy work in the talk page, where he put whathe was also putting in the biography section--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 19:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) 58.8.189.46 - much appreciate if he was blocked - he created the first article (can be seen in the relevant talk page), I reversed the work to the previous, put it in the talk page --IWantheUltimateChange 13:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) someone just brutilized the first page--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 17:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Just wanted to drop in and say congratulations on setting up, and mainting, and awesome wiki :) Hoping to help as much as possible, but learning the basics of wiki article editing/creating from the beginning, so may take a little while before I can actually help :( Well done, again! --FallenAng3l 15:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Work Load Geez, your work load is epic! Keep it up :) FallenAng3l My Userpage, My Talk 18:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pandora Discovered Yeah it is another site, but its more of a forum. Anyways i didnt know it was spam. but thanks for letting me know and deleting the page.[[User: AkamulbasX|<-7Ap3xPr3d@t0r7->]] 00:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Help with editing image name Hello there! I uploaded a pic called SamsonScorpion.jpg and gave a description before realising that it was actually 2 Scorpions.. Do you have any way to rename the imagine and change the description? Would really appreciate it :) Btw, great job of you managing this wiki ^^ --Immolator39 12:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Deleting image? Thanks for the advice.. although I'm not sure how I can remove the image.. help needed :P --Immolator39 14:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Chritmas, happy holidays, what ever your religious religouis affliation or lack there of, I hope the holidays are full of joy for you and your family--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 15:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello I have a question, are there any pics where the colonel is fighting out on pandora with no exopack. Mickjoedude 22:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) But you saw the part thought, colonel is kinda crazy HA HA :). Mickjoedude 01:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) New Guy Hi I'm ShadowBroker44 and I really like this universe. I have seen the movie twice now and would like to help out on this wiki. I am extremely active on Halopedia and I am an administrator on the Section 8 Wiki. If there is anything you need, or would just like someone else to do, please leave me a message. - Regards [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 04:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Dozer and hell truck The bulldozer is not the hell truck. In the movie the hell trucks are seen in the beginning transporting ore from the mine to hells gate one drives by jake after he exits the shuttle the Bulldozer is seen halfway through the movie there are 4 bulldozing trees and creating a path Final Battle Hi! Cool wiki. I've added a complete page for the final battle, but saw after I was finished that there was an entry under Battle of Pandora. Both articles have more or less the same information, but I think an infobox format makes it easier to read. Is some kind of a merge/redirect in order? Warpoet 16:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *I wanted to make a suggestion on this. Id say keep The Final Battle page but rename it to something like 'The Assault on the Tree of Souls' CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 22:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, i dont have any other ideas if you dont like the 'The Assault on the Tree of Souls'. Ill try and think of another one but I thought that summarised it properly anyway. CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 23:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Thats ones not bad but personally Id disagree as although the RDA didnt reach the Tree of Souls it was the main focus of the battle and the main objective. Plus some of the fighting took place one the ground which is kind of outside the mountain range as they are floating in the sky. The fact that the RDA never reached the tree why it was a Pandoran victory *Also, wouldnt a better name for The Destruction of The Hometree be 'The Fall of Hometree'. What do you think? CoalitionofIndependantRepublics 23:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Vandalised Article Hello, just letting you know that the article on Colonel Quaritch has been vandalised.. might need to do some cleanup once you get online.. --Immolator39 14:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Neytiri Sisters Matias - watch the movie again, and you'll see Neytiri's sister with her. Don't correct when you're wrong. :so your saying she does have 2 sisters?? -Avatar- 01:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::2 sisters! I thought she only had one. how do you know its not just a friend? Tsmukan No, I never said she had 2 sisters, another user said that, he said that because two Na'vis were with her, they were her sisters. It is confirmed she has ONE sisters, not two. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Stingbat/tetrapteron Im new here and still in the process of learning how to create new articles inside of certain file trees. I this case inside the creatures section. I intended to create a Tetrapteron articles, which is in the Activist survival guide. After digging a bit on how to do that I found out that the picture for the Stingbat is actually the picture for the Tetrapteron, which has an almost identical photo in the survival guide. I'm sure you would be able to edit that long before i figure out how. JayBO 00:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I made a mistake when I attempted to make a new article, I accidentaly made a new category in creatures, and I am not sure how to delete it. I made a new article using the NEW ARTICLE button that I was blind to earlier. my new question is how do I add it to the creatures page? JayBO 05:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) heres the page http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tetrapteron&redirect=no JayBO 06:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Centauri System if you could please make a link for Alpha Centauri System which i have made (http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Centauri_System) on the locations page please. its one of the things i don't know how to do yet. CSS in style sheets vs hard-coded The various infobox templates on this wiki do lots of hard-coding of background colours. E.g. background: } crops up a lot. This has two problems: firstly, as no text colour is specified you can get black on black if you're using a different skin to the default (I use Monobook), which means that the infobox fails in its task of providing info; secondly, if someone decides to change the colour they have to go through every single instance replacing it. The solution to both of these is to use CSS classes. In fact, MediaWiki:Common.css already has a class for infoboxes, but it's not being used. Would you be able to update the infobox templates to use it (or to prod the other sysop if that's more his line of edits)? OrbFu 21:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Matias arana 10 I'm new to wiki editing, but have made some extensive additions to the Avatar Program page. I've added sections on the creation, maturation of, and linking to the Avatars. I have used the movie (three 3D sittings so far!) and James Camerons original Avatar scriptment for reference. All other information is fictional but likely given the requirements to actually build and control an Avatar body. I'm a scientist by profession (geologist), comment/questions welcome! I can write page chunks for the exopack breathing apparatus and other itesm, but currently lack the "Create Page" option. Cheers, WinterDrake User:winterdrake Profile Hi,this wiki has been doing great. Thanks to you people can have a great wiki to learn about Avatar. I've seen this movie only 3 times so far and want to see it again. I plan on staying on this wiki for a long time. I also had a question about how to change my profile picture. If you can let me kmow that would be great.--Sky0 17:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the vandalism policy on this wiki is, but I think I'm supposed to report it, so... has been vandalizing the Great Leonopteryx article. Please give him/her a vandalism warning. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] :EDIT: And so has . And . Anemonid I saw that you removed a reference from the Anemonid why did you do this? It would be nice if you used the Summary text...--Calles 21:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) can you tell me how to properly show sources as i am not sure what to do, and by the way your wiki is really cool -thank you Moebius-cam 21:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Moebius-cam 21:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Jake sully pic I photoshopped a picture I have, making a half and half profile view of both Jake and Avatar Jake. I wanted to know if you wanted to put it on his page anywhere. I really think I blended it well. http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jakehalfandhalf.jpg what do you think? :great work mate :) yeah i think it should be on his page it would be good :)-Avatar- 06:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice work! We can add it to the Personality and Traits section from the Jake Sully article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Shweet thanks JayBO 16:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Profile Picture Please tell me how to put a picture on display next to my name like you have Tsmukan :Are you talking about an avatar? If you do, go to to the section Avatar, upload your image, save it, and done. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks big help! Tsmukan But how do you change the size of the avatar? Neytirifay151 :The avatar will always be that square. If you have a bigger image, crop it on other design program to make it fit. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) But mine is smaller than the box! Neytirifay151 :Oh, maybe if you give me your image I can see what I can do. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got the same problem! I'll try send you mine Tsmukan if you can help send it back to me. thanks. Tsmukan :There's no link... --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) There was Tsmukan there's the link! :Where? It is a red link. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes Tsmukan Is there something wrong with a red link. Tsmukan :-_- Yeah, it takes you nowhere. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) never mind, a half sized avatar will have to do. thanks nevertheless Tsmukan quote of the week will the quote of the week be making a return to the main page? If it will I would like to nominate "'There are many dangers on Pandora, and one of the subtlest is that you may come to love it too much'" -Dr. Grace Augustine If it was taken down because of the lack of room then I understand, but I thought that it was a great main page item. JayBO 17:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we took it because of the lack of room, as we added the box office section. But it is planned to come back, when the final box office is announced, probably on April, it depends on how well the movie goes. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 18:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ah ok, thanks for the heads up JayBO 18:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi. Just wanted to ask you that would there happen to be an IRC channel for the users of avatar wiki? I'm asking because there has been a couple times when I just needed to make a quick comment to someone and didn't feel that it would justify the use of the article's talk pages. Sometimes it's just so much simpler to call out the person you need to talk to via a chat room (and you get noticed more easily =). --LuckyMan 22:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've never used an IRC, so I don't now how that works :S That's something only an admin can do? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyone can do it (just pick up channels name and network you want it in). It's not related to wikia if that's what you mean by admin. It's a program used for instant messaging between a bunch of people (in the same channel). To me it just seems like a natural extension to everything as I use it frequently. But I'm guessing there isn't a channel then. I would suggest the use of IRC though, if there's users around who use it anyway. --LuckyMan 22:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Just tell me how :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::First you have to download a client (e.g mIRC http://www.mirc.com/ it's a shareware but the only inconvenience is a small 30 second add after the 30 day period) fire it up and connect to a network (Quakenet and Ircnet are probably the most popular ones). Then you just join a channel and start chatting. That's it in a nutshell. I checked from quakenet and channel #Avatar_wiki seems to be free (of course this is just one possible name). That's it in a nutshell. There are some webchats which allow you to join to those channels using a browser, but of course there are always some limitations with those. Wikipedias IRC or mIRC -articles can give info too. ::::EDIT. Here's a link to one of those webchats. It might be a good way to get a quick tour of what's it like. --LuckyMan 23:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::On mIRC.com you click download or register? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 23:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Download. :::::EDIT. There's a good setup guide if you decide to give it a try. Only difference is that at the "IRC Network" drop down box, choose "Quakenet" and on the drop down box below that choose "Quakenet random server". Then, when prompted with the channel list screen write the channels name "Avatar_wiki". I left my client online to that channel so that if you decide to try it, you'll know that you're in the right channel. --LuckyMan 23:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Thanks :) Right now the program is downloading, but I think I have to do it again, as it says it will take 7 hours :S Is that normal? --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 00:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'll be downloading this too, so please keep the progress posted on avaiable channels and such. JayBO 00:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: btw shadow, its a 2meg file, took me 10 seconds, yes somthing is wrong 10 seconds? Lol I'll try again. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 00:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The channel stays reserved as long as I stay there (though it's very unlikely that someone should happen to want a channel with that exact name), so no need to worry about that. And if more people join the channel we can get a bot that'll keep it reserved. Personally I think that if the active members of wiki gather there, it would benefit the wiki as a whole. --LuckyMan 16:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm still learning all that stuff now, it's pretty complicated :S Maybe if you help me create those things it will be better :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, just say where you need help in. --LuckyMan 16:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::All...? Lol, what is a bot? How do you enter a channel? All those stuff :) --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You enter a channel by typing /j #channelname in the text field or by opening the channel list screen (third icon from the left. The one with "#" markings) and typing the channel name there. Of course you have to be connected to Quakenet before you can join a channel at there (the setup guide that I pasted before helps at that). A bot is like this. ::::::EDIT. Sorry, it seems that the newest version or mIRC has a bit different style of selecting the network to use than what it's described in that manual. I was just going by my memory and those pics. It's still in the same place in v.6.35 (Under mIRC Options screen that comes when you open mIRC connect > servers). From there you have to scroll the list down and doubleclick "Quakenet". Then highlight "Random server" and push the Select-button. Now just press Ok and hit the lightning icon to connect to a server. After that the channel list screen comes up and you can enter the channel name there and hit "Ok". Of course, remember to fill in the nickname box (name and email are required but you can put anything in those boxes) --LuckyMan 16:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sucess, I am in the channel JayBO 17:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) how do you use it? :See here. Organization Hello, I am assuming that your the administrator on this wiki. Anyway I thought that it would be a lot easier to view all the users on this wiki if you create a category for users. For example, let's say a new user shows up on this wiki. On the bottom of the page where it says category you can put Users so it can be more organized and easier to see all of the users on this wiki. If you have any problem please let me know. Also, it would be nice if you had a Welcome Template so you could greet new users. --Tannerv95 03:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can see the users on , and adding all the users into a category will be a useless hard work, as there are thousands of users. And there is a welcome template, everyone gets one in its talk page, even you received one, check your talk page. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 03:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Here, I don't know how to block a vandal or undo his/her edits, so I thought i would report him/her to you: Here's his IP address. 72.28.41.170 Draginfli 01:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll block him for a couple of weeks. Just for the record, anyway, only admins can block. -[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Protection/Vandalisim We're getting a LOT of vandalisim. Is there any way to block the whole wiki from anonomus users? Draginfli 01:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Barely keeping up with them JayBO 01:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC)